Tess Wilson
Tess Wilson is one of the main supporting characters from the 'Unexpected and Unplanned' book. She is a mother of two boys, Dax Wilson and Winn Wilson. She was married to their father, Scott Wilson for 4-5 years until he left. They divorced shortly after. Book Description: A sweet and charming single mother who has a smile made of gold. She struggled bringing up her two boys, Dax and Winn, on her own after her husband left; but she tries her best. Upon finding out that her youngest son was to become a father, she tries to remind him to break his father's pattern of abandonment. --- Tess Wilson is the mother of second main character, Winn Wilson and Dax Wilson. She is a surgeon at Oishei Children's Hospital and she lives in the Wilson Residency. Growing up, Tess attended John F. Kennedy High School along with Valerie Kohler, Will Kohler, Scott Wilson, and other parents. She found out that when she was 17, she had gotten pregnant by her 20 year old boyfriend, Scott. The pregnancy resulted in her eldest son, Dax Wilson. She became friends with Valerie and Will when the couple found out they were also going to be young parents. Having had a child already, Tess was experienced with children and often babysat Kaydi Kohler. Tess' friendship with Val and Will did not stay strong after they graduated, but the three of them remained on good terms. When Dax was a little older than 3 years old, she found out she was expecting another child with Scott. The two had married by then and Tess gave birth to Winn. 6 months after his birth, Scott bailed and eventually the two divorced. Although Tess is angry at Scott, she is often defending some of his choices - even when she doesn't agree with them. That is shown in Chapter 13, when Scott shows up and argues with Winn. It is unknown why Tess doesn't stand Scott to him and his words, but she doesn't like hearing Winn talk back to him with foul language. Because Tess is a surgeon, she often works long shifts. She makes good money doing so and is the sole provider for her children, but she wishes she could be home more with them. She comes from a small family and is the first to have a successful career, as her parents were not wealthy and could barely put food on the table. Seeing as how she grew up, she wanted a better life for her children than the one she had. Despite the copious amounts of time she spends at work, she is extremely involved with her children's school and sports lives. She never misses a game and is always cheering in the front row. Although Dax is no longer in high school, she tries to attend his wrestling matches at University of Buffalo. Finding out that her son had gotten a girl pregnant, she wanted very much to be angry at him. Instead, she decides to be supportive and persuades him not to follow in his father's footsteps by abandoning the child and Kelsi. Category:Characters